


A View From Among the Bones

by Mayberryberry



Series: Your Philosophy Dreams Enough Strange Delights [3]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: But just a little, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Face-Fucking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Smut, Soft Vore, Tiny!Riley, extremely buckwild smut, no pun intended but Riley is a SNACK, pun intended that time, sorry that last tag is a little misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayberryberry/pseuds/Mayberryberry
Summary: Buck does rescue Riley. He does. Some ulterior motives are excused when a rescue is performed, surely.A fic in which Riley is reduced to the size and weight of a slice of pie and Buck is goddamn ready for dessert.





	A View From Among the Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I had to physically restrain myself from not putting in about 80 different references to Riley being a snack.  
> Please note that the events in this fic were not discussed between the characters prior to getting right the fuck to it, and should not be taken as any kind of safe or communicative or respectful relationship dynamics, this is just for the fantasy of snack-sized possibilities.

“Ah now, this, this I could like.” 

Riley barely managed to understand what Buck said. His head was a mess of memories and stale panic and a flat, dull ache all over his body. Some indistinct memory just at the edge of his conscious mind reminded him he should be terrified out of his mind. He had been just before he'd blacked out.

“Could get me to consider this crazy magic these people do as a useful thing, hey, Riley?” 

Well, Buck sounded pleased and that was usually an indicator of some wild danger incoming. Bucks emotional state was like a barometer that indicated how cautions Riley had to be to keep his heart beating and his head firmly attached to his shoulders.

Cautiously, Riley moved, took some sort of inventory. He was naked, rough cloth wrapped loosely around him, felt the oddly soft surface under him shift, felt warm and somehow, slightly seasick.

“Buck,” Riley’s voice sounded raw to his own ears. He remembered a woman laughing, he remembered arms around him, he remembered screaming. 

“Rise and shine,” Buck cooed, “Come on then, come on.” 

More than pleased. Buck was  _ delighted _ . 

Riley twisted slightly, an involuntary reaction from some animal instinct. Panic made you do stupid things sometimes. There was no way to run from Buck. He liked a moving target. He liked a chase.

Slowly, gauging his headache as he tried to avoid the blinding midday sunshine, Riley opened his eyes. 

“Good morning,” Buck said softly, wide eyes glittering, staring down at Riley. “Look at you.” 

Riley felt his heart stop. Then kick against his ribs as a scream clawed up from his tattered soul and died on his torn throat. He shut his eyes against the light, and the terrible, impossibly reality outside his closed eyelids. There was a limit, Riley thought, his mind fuzzy and cold and slow with incomprehension and panic, to how much someone could be forced to endure. He pushed his face down into both hands and sat pin straight and choking on his own attempts to breathe. 

“Shhhh,” Buck was trying not to laugh. “You’ll be fine, just fine, I’ll take care of you.” 

The barometer of caution Riley had been relying on was pointing firmly to the red area between danger and death.

Riley rubbed his face with both hands, ran his fingers through his hair, kept his eyes closed and thought of how lovely and normal things had been before he'd blacked out. Jason had gone to Citra and disappeared and Riley had followed him, Buck trailing alongside like a lethal, mercurial-tempered balloon on a string. 

There had been some degree of stealth. There had been a larger degree of Buck being a distraction. There had been a tremendous degree of fighting. 

And Citra… 

“Riley, come on then lad, not so bad, you'll see,” Buck said, almost singing.

Citra had done… She’d been waiting for him when he’d broken cover. Riley had left cover when everyone had been paying attention to Buck and rounded a corner and looked straight into Citra’s eyes as she waited for him. He had run directly into her open arms. They were the same height, nearly the same size, and she’d wrapped her arms around him and laughed into his hair. Riley had jerked back and she had spread something sticky and hot on the back of his neck and Riley had seen…  

Anger choked out panic for a moment. Not long, but enough that he opened his eyes instead of expiring on the spot, he found himself cupped in Bucks' hands, wrapped in a bandana and roughly seven inches from head to toe. 

Fucking Citra. 

A quick glance past Bucks vast, grinning face at the trees and the mountains beyond him confirmed that, yes, he was smaller, Buck was, thankfully, no larger than usual. 

There are somethings too terrible to be thought of after all.

“Brilliant, hey?” Buck was grinning down at Riley with so much delight, Riley wasn't sure if Buck had ever been this pleased before. “You there, tiny little runt. Love to keep you like this.” 

“One goddamn thing at a time,” Riley muttered, struggling to get upright in Buck's cupped hands. “You buy a hamster cage after you tell me if you found my brother.” 

“Nah,” Buck said, happily unconcerned about Jason. “Scooped you up right away and left.” 

Riley glanced at Buck’s shoulder. He was carrying two backpacks, and there was so much strapped to both of them Buck had resorted to using shoelaces and duct tape to strap things on. Rifles, machineguns, bows, quivers of arrows, the hilt of a goddamn sword made him look like a hedgehog. Three pistols were crammed into a shoulder holster and he was carrying a fanny pack with ammunition trailing out of it like some brass based disembowelling. “Left huh?” He said dourly. “Right away.” 

Buck's grin widened, looking feral.  

“How does this,” Riley slipped in the folds of a blue bandana he was wrapped in, “Get reversed.” Then another thought struck him even more enormous than the revelation he was the size of a chinchilla and the even greater memory of  _ fucking Citra _ \--

“Breathe,” Buck prompted. 

“Why the hell aren't I dead yet?” Riley asked, his heart was suddenly aching as it pounded away against his ribcage. All Buck had to do was open his hands and Riley could fall to his death.

“Told ya didn't I? Scooped you up and left.” 

His grin was making the hair on Riley's neck prickle. 

“So now what are you going to do?” Riley forced himself to ask. Torture, he thought wildly, Buck was good at that. He'd fought off Buck before, twice, but not now. Not with the height and weight of a starling. He felt his arms and chest go cold, his legs tensing to run. Useless

“Haven't decided really,” Buck said, nearly breaking his own words to laugh, “But this, this is not something I can pass up. Youngest Brody brother in the palm of my hand?” He did laugh then and Riley clutched at Buck's first finger to steady himself. “Couldn't pass that up. You've been a tough one to hunt you know, more focused than Jason and smarter than Grant. Jason's off hunting tigers half the time and Grant's the one stuck babysitting those friends of yours. You're the one slipping under everyone's radar.” Buck's hands curled slightly in, cupping Riley until his hands were a prison. “No one's looking for you.” 

“You were,” Riley was shaking. Surviving around Buck had always been an odd cocktail of respect, not showing fear, constantly deflecting and disengaging anything he said or did. There was no way he could disengage from someone who was literally holding him in his cupped hands, or hide his fear, he was shaking so badly he felt a little sick. 

“I was,” Buck said quietly. “Took me a while but you're the only one of the Brody brothers to really interest me. You're not a threat to Vaas and Hoyt like Jason and you're not going to go with Grant to rescue all of Hoyt's product--”

“People,” Riley broke in, anger flashing over his rising panic, “They're people.”

“Ah, see, you could have gone with Grant to work on that with him but instead, you're out on your own, finding old treasures and reading old letters, taming the savage wildlife-”

“That your self identifier now?” Riley snapped. To hell with respecting the guy who could pop your head off like a Pez-Dispenser. Pissing Buck off was preferable to letting him think about what Riley was doing, alone on the island while his brothers were off working elsewhere.

Buck just laughed. “I can't, I can't take you seriously, can't get angry at you! Look at you, tiny little mite of a thing,” He rubbed the top of Riley's head with the pad of his middle finger. Riley slid about half an inch down from the pressure. “Could close my hands over you and crush you to nothing if I wanted,” Buck said softly, his grin softening to a wide, thoughtful smile, “Feed you to some cockroaches, don't even need a bloody tiger. Throw you up to let you fall again. Think you'll get that moment of weightlessness at the apex of the toss?” 

Riley set his jaw, struggling to swallow around a throat that was hot and tight. 

“First time I ever saw you harmless,” Buck went on, watching him, unblinking, “First time you've not got a fight in you.” 

“The hell I don't,” Riley retorted before he could think about the ludicrousness of that statement. 

Buck snorted with laughter, “Fight worth worrying over. Should have killed me the first time you could have. Or even the second.”

The first time hadn't been a fair fight, Buck had been chained to a wall and had been fed starvation rations for over a week. The second time would have been senseless, Riley didn't regret the decisions, though he wished he'd at least broken Buck's legs or something constructive. 

“Now here you are,” Buck finished, gazing down at Riley, naked, shivering, pale under his suntan, his hair a curly riot, wrapped in an old bandana. “This is some crazy shit, right? Not that I'm not enjoying it. Most power I've ever held over someone.” 

Riley shuddered. Of course. He'd wondered why Buck hadn't killed him, but it was obvious. Buck thrived on this, undeniable power, control, the fear it could create. 

“Here I assumed terrorizing a guy the size of a stoat would be beneath you somehow.” 

“There's not much beneath me, Satan's wine cellar maybe,” Buck said with the cheerful certainty of what his afterlife was going to look like. “But you're right, this is a little too easy, a tiny wee thing like you, I could bite your head off--” He snapped his mouth shut, his teeth clicking and Riley went cold. “But I do like a challenge. Like an opposition. But you never opposed me, master of deflection you are. This is the first time we've been able to have a good long chat you and I.” 

“Why bother,” Riley asked, stalling for time. Time for... Something, anything. 

“What? Bother with you? Told you, you're not on anyone's radar. Someone's got to keep an eye on what you're up to.” 

“It's not hard to sail under the radar with two spectacularly overachieving brothers,” Riley said with quiet honestly. It had taken him a while to understand that his natural place in his brothers’ shadows was an excellent cover to work from. “And you haven't answered me. Why the hell are you carrying me around.” 

“Asking me what my intentions are Riley?” Buck's voice was so low Riley could nearly feel the vibration better than hear the words. His skin crawled. “Got you, literally, in the palm of my hand. Best thing. Just the most lovely chance I’ve been blessed with. Not something I could pass up hey Riley?” 

“You’ll get bored of me,” Riley bit out. “Stuff me in a fucking rat trap and forget to feed me."

“What, bored of you?” Buck snorted with laughter again, “No, I'd given up on you, you're too smart to fight me head on like I want. Too good at avoiding direct conflict. Brothers beat you up a lot when you were younger eh? You got good at staying out of trouble.” 

That was true, and that was another insight that Riley couldn't afford to give Buck. 

“Nah,” Buck said softly, he wasn't blinking as he shifted Riley gently into his right hand, using his left to start to pull the bandana away from Riley's body. 

Riley had the absurd instinct to catch at his only covering as it was slid away from around him, but forced himself still, lying curled and naked, propped up on Buck’s fingers. Fighting Buck head-on was lethal at the best of times, now it would just be hilarious.

“Didn't know this was exactly where I wanted you,” Buck went on softly, drawing the bandana away completely, and tucking it absently in his back pocket, he didn't take his eyes off Riley, “Till I had you. Powerless little thing.” 

Riley didn't reply, half choked on his uneven breath. He was naked, heart set to tear itself out of his chest, shaking, with Buck's hand warm around him and Buck's eyes unblinking, focused on him with the ferocious intent Riley had been desperately avoiding for over a month. 

“Nah,” Buck closed his thumb along his first finger, trapping Riley's hand before drawing Riley's free arm away, pulling it so Riley sat facing Buck head on, his arms outstretched with his knees drawn up. “You wouldn't have been like Keith or the others, wouldn't have been any fun that way.” He brought his hands up to his face, Riley sitting at eye level with him. “This though, this has merit.” 

Riley stayed very still, kept very quiet, and tried not to notice Buck’s teeth as he grinned. “Buck,” Riley said quietly. 

And he knew he was past, anger, past panic, past anything he could name because he sounded perfectly calm.

“Ahh,” Buck's eyebrow twitched up.  “This is nice, being ahead of you, for once,” Buck grinned, teeth alarmingly big, the wide mouth close enough Riley could touch it with his foot if he stretched out his leg. 

Riley flinched, turning his face away and shutting his eyes instinctively, panic spiking as Buck opened his mouth. 

Then Riley screamed as Buck's tongue, unbelievably hot and slick and wide as Riley's body licked over Riley's ass, bullied up between his legs, the tip of his tongue dragging hot and wet and inexorable over Riley's dick. 

Riley’s throat tore as he screamed, bathed in hot breath and the wide tongue and pinned against Buck’s hands.  

“What the fuck are you doing,” His voice caught as Buck pushed his tongue back down between Riley's legs, pushing them apart, pushing Riley down into his mouth. “Buck!” Riley's voice broke in panic, his knees, on either side of Buck's tongue, had slipped past Buck's lips, over his teeth. 

Buck's hands were oddly gentle on his arms and back, holding him in place without deliberately hurting him, letting Riley thrash against his grip for all the good it did him. 

“Buck,” Riley gasped, “You can't,” he broke off with a cry as Buck's tongue flexed under him, rolling up between his legs, grinding wet and slick and pebbly over his dick. “Don't eat me, christ Buck don't,” He couldn't think of anything else, blind panic was clawing at his thoughts, shredding any potential plans or schemes or clever ways out before they made it out of infancy. 

“Ha,” Buck pulled Riley up, out of his mouth and grinned again, “Takes a lot to get you proper rattled, doesn't it. Worth it though.” 

Buck was flushed, the odd, shining pleasure Riley had seen him show when he'd had Keith in that basement when he nearly talked Grant into killing him. He was enjoying this. Riley shuddered, his legs and ass damp with spit and suddenly cold in the warm air of the jungle. 

“Rattled,” Riley nearly spit, struggling against Buck's hold on him, “I've been rattled since I landed on the beach of this goddamn island, brothers becoming killers, tigers trying to eat me, fucking crazy people everywhere,” Riley ranted on, “Nearly getting sold into slavery...”

“You were sold into slavery, pardon the correction. Vaas’ fault you escaped. I knew I should have bought you instead of bloody Keith,” Buck said grinning, “Though he did have some fight in him before...” 

“You,” Riley started, fury snapping through his panic, “Don't you fucking talk about Keith like that.” 

“Just saying,” Buck said, mocking in his placation, “You had better survival instincts than he did. Took you being seven inches tall to get scared of me didn't it.” 

Riley panted, wordless as he pulled at his arms. 

“Yeah, took my being able to tuck you tenderly into my mouth before you got scared of me,” Buck said softly, smiling. 

“I was always scared of you,” Riley heard the words before he thought he'd said them. Buck looked mildly surprised at the news. 

“Didn't let on much, did you? Good poker face you've got.”

Riley swallowed. He'd understood Buck, a simple, straight forward man who's survived long enough not to fuck around when he wanted something. He got fixated on what he wanted and played with his food before he ate it. 

The thought made him light-headed with fear. 

“Not gonna eat you, Riley,” Buck said, chuckling, “But it never occurred to me to try this until I could fit you in the palm of my hand. A wealth of opportunities when the boy you're hunting is suddenly a pint-sized thing that could sleep in a hamster ball.” 

“That's your ultimate plan?” Riley had a wild thought of childhood gerbils scuttling around a cage with cedar shavings and a mouse wheel. “Drop me into a hamster ball and drop kick me out into the ocean?” 

“Nah,” Buck didn't spare that suggestion a thought. “This crazy magic bullshit thing of Citra's, it's not going to last, nothing she does lasts. Just killing time Riley, just getting acquainted with you a little more. Don't think we've spoken this much since your brother was torturing me. Remember that time? It was lovely, you kept me blindfolded and cut me down to the ribs and sucked my dick a while.” 

Riley remembered. Riley would probably remember, with perfect recall, that entire encounter until he died. “And you licking my ass?” Riley snarled, the memory of Buck's tongue grinding up between his legs made him flinch. “That how you like to introduce yourself?” 

“Sometimes,” Buck said, his voice a shade lower. “Had to teach Keith how to do it right, poor bastard was hopelessly...” 

“Shut up,” Riley snarled, “About Keith.” 

“What would you rather?” Buck laughed. Riley had never seen him enjoy anything so much. “I put something in my mouth?” He gently hefted Riley's tiny weight.  

The toss up between Buck describing Keith's abuse and going back into the wet, sucking heat of Buck’s mouth brought Riley up short. Buck watched him, then laughed.

“First time I've seen you hesitate, Riley. You've faithfully stood up for Keith all this time,” Buck was damn near radiant with how much he was enjoying this. “Rattled,” he said pleasantly, stroking the edge of one finger down Riley's chest. 

“Don't,” Riley snapped, jerking away from the touch. 

“Keith never did tell you what I did to him, did he? A tough boy like him, kept it all penned up, private slaughter,” Buck's words were gathering momentum, a long, long, story was building, Buck could go on for hours, “You still can't do more than guess at how I fucked him...” 

“Shut up,” Riley snarled, lunging at Buck and being brought up painfully by the hold he was pinned to. “Buck just shut the hell up.” 

“What else am I gonna do then, wait for you to get normal sized? Reflect on the impact my cruelty has had?” Buck grinned at Riley, still held up at eye level. 

How, Riley thought, shaking again, his anger burning away against the cold dread of fear, how the fuck did Buck manage to get him around to this ultimatum. Every time he'd tried to talk about Keith before, Riley had left, walked out of own camp or the shack he'd found, Buck trailing after him like a malevolent spirit that sometimes brought deer meat to the fire. He hadn't been forced to listen. Hadn't gotten angry enough to let Buck use it against him. 

Hadn’t thought Buck would want… 

Riley could perfectly remember finding Buck chained up in Grant’s little cabin. Their first meeting, sort of.

“Fine,” Riley snarled, “Fine. Just,” he shuddered, “Don't eat me.” 

“Ha,” Buck looked mildly surprised. “If I'd known that simple request was the key to your seduction...” 

“Fuck you,” Riley hissed, his hands scrabbling over the grooves of Buck's fingerprints, panic rising in him as Buck's mouth opened as he was brought towards it. “God fucking damnit,” Riley looked away at the last moment, panic still clawing at him, a stream of curses Jason would have been shocked to hear from him breaking off as Buck's tongue slid between his thighs. “Fuck,” Riley jerked in Buck's hands. His dick pressed between his stomach and Buck's tongue, and Riley groaned. “Fuck fuck, stop, changed my mind, no, no, no fuck,” Riley babbled out his panic and jerked away from Buck, but, to his astonishment, Buck pulled away, chuckling. 

“You're a bit of a prude aren't you Riley,” Buck said pleasantly. He kept Riley close to his face, tipped his head to one side and raked his gaze down Riley's body. “Rather I give you everything there is to know about what I did to break your mate Keith than get you off?” 

Riley was struggling, hissing and swearing with fury, trying to cover himself. He was not, he told himself with a force that made the statement frailer by its panic, he was  _ not  _ getting off on this, not like this, not from Buck. “No,” he growled, “No I just...”

“You did this to me, remember?” Buck brought Riley to his mouth and kissed his chest, wet, chapped lips and scruffy beard pressing warm and gentle across Riley's chest. “Waited to have me strung up, blindfolded, helpless,” He spoke with his lips still on Riley's chest, his eyes were closed, his teeth grazing over Riley's skin, “Worked me over until I was panting, begging,” his teeth set very gently around Riley's ribcage, his tongue licking slow and lazy over Riley's chest. 

Riley could hardly breathe. He let out a low whine that sounded more animal than human. Riley remembered that. He didn’t think Buck would.

“Did what two weeks of Grant torturing me didn't do, you took me apart,” Buck's tongue ran over Riley's chest again, his voice soft and low, buzzing inside Riley, “God you're smooth like this, ou have any idea how angry you got me when I realized who'd broken me?” He sucked at Riley's skin, over one nipple, and laved his tongue up over it. The tip of his tongue stroked up around the side of Riley’s neck, behind his ear, “You have any idea how fucking weird that was to me? Me, getting hauled over by a kid like you.”

“So what's this? You're taking your revenge now?” Riley could barely hear himself. His voice was shattered, his body jerking and shuddering at the heat and weight and implicit threat of Buck’s mouth. He pulled at one arm and to his surprise Buck let him go, lowering him to change his grip, closing one hand around Riley so his arms were pinned to his sides, his legs trailing off the edge of his hand.

“Nah, well,” Buck conceited with a tip of his head, “You're worth my hunting you down for revenge, but if I really wanted to, I'd have fought you before you were a size I couldn't break in half by squeezing too hard.” His hand tightened around Riley.

Riley realized in that hot second, he'd never in his entire fucking life been so high on adrenaline. He let out a ragged breath, he thought he'd been scared the first time he'd jumped out of a plane.

“What, nothing smart to say to that Riley?” Buck leaned back against a tree, slid down with his free hand busy at the front of his jeans.  

“Why didn't you fight me then?” Riley gasped, “Buck I can't fuckin breath...” 

“Ah sorry mate, I just,” Buck let out a sigh and dropped down to sit at the base of a tree. There was a dry sound of skin on skin. “Ahh, just didn't think it would have the same impact, though you'd have let me, you knew what I did to Keith, must have guessed I can't get off proper unless some requirements are met. You'd have let me fuck you into the ground if you knew I'd get nothing out of it.” 

Perfectly true. Riley had had a few contingencies for when Buck finally made his move. This situation wasn't covered in any of them. 

Buck spit indelicately into his free palm, lowered it again and sighed, bringing Riley up to his mouth, eyes sliding shut. “Didn't know how I was gonna pay you back for that stunt in Grant's cabin until I saw you like this,” he spoke quietly, his fingers parted to allow his mouth to press against Riley’s chest, his voice a low rumble that Riley could feel in his bones. “God,” Buck sighed, hot breath against Riley's chest. “Didn't think it'd hit me like this.” 

“What,” Riley could hear Buck's hand moving over his dick below him, feel Buck's voice vibrating in the pit of his stomach, in his bones. “What hit you.”

“You did,” Buck said baldly, smiling into the kiss he pressed on Riley's chest, “God you fucked me up that day, couldn't wait to tear you apart.” 

Riley whined at the very real fear of that happening, of being crushed when Buck lost focus, of being dropped and being broken to pieces. 

“Now here you are,” Buck nipped at the edges of Riley's chest, side, hip. Riley groaned. “Never been so helpless hey Riley?” 

“Not since I learned to talk,” Riley said stupidly. Though it was perfectly true. Riley had been the negotiator of the family. 

“Ha, I bet. Ready then?” Buck grinned, pulling Riley against his mouth, sliding his tongue between Riley's thighs again. 

Riley jerked, tipping his head back with a little grunt as Buck drew him down into his mouth, his tongue grinding slow and firm up against his dick, his ass, Riley's thighs, straddling Buck's tongue were shaking, his body arched back in Buck's palm, his abdomen tight and shuddering under Buck's lip. His knees knocked briefly against Buck's lower teeth as Buck drew him into his mouth with just his tongue, just the steady suction of his mouth.

“Buck,” Riley started, his hands, fisted at the corners of Buck's smiling mouth were shaking, clenched hard enough his nails were biting into his palms. “God fucking damnit, Buck.” 

Buck just hummed, and the vibration ripped through Riley, making him groan, knocking his head back and slackening the tension in his thighs in one bewildering moment. Buck gave a low grunt and drew his tongue deliberately up between Riley's legs, grinding into his dick, taking advantage of the spread of his thighs. Riley felt his bent knees slide between Buck's teeth and the heat inside Buck's mouth was bewildering. 

He needed to get out of here. He needed to think. Needed to use this time to his advantage. Needed to find Jason… 

Riley tossed his head back and moaned. 

He reached above his head, wrapped his hands around Buck’s finger, anchored himself by that frail security and arched, sliding deeper into the wet, sucking heat of Buck’s mouth. Felt Buck’s teeth set against the small of his back and over his belly, felt himself jerk mindlessly, rutting up against Buck’s tongue, heard himself swear. 

Felt it when Buck froze, just for an instant. 

Buck’s teeth scrapped up his belly, up his back, Riley felt Bucks tongue flex under him, tracing the tip from under his shoulders, down the length of his spine, up under his ass and let Riley fall, arched backwards, dropped into the well under Buck’s tongue. Heet Riley’s bent knees drop down to straddle the base of Buck’s tongue and when Buck sucked, gentle and hot and careful, it hauled Riley hard and inexorably up against the anchor of Buck's tongue and gave him something solid to thrust up into.

"Ah... the _fuck_..." Riley broke off, mouth dry and his eyes closed and nothing he could possibly say right now could do this justice.

Riley’s shoulders slipped over Buck’s lip, teeth set on his skin. He could be bitten in two, so easily, could die right here in the worst possible way. Could be swallowed whole and left to die in the hot, crushing dark. 

This was mad, totally bewilderingly other-world mad. His hands had slackened from their mad clench. His chest shook at every breath. 

His body moved mindlessly, stupidly, thrusting hard and eager into the underside of Buck’s tongue. Eyes shut and mouth open and Riley could barely breathe, barely think, high on more adrenaline than he’d ever imagined and Buck could kill him so easily could always kill him so easily but he hadn’t yet, not yet, not just yet… 

The rhythm of Buck’s hand, moving fast and a little wild on his own dick was the only sound Riley could hear over his own panting breath, the tiny noises that escaped him. The rhythm that he was pacing himself to, thrusting and rutting in time.

“This is insane,” He gasped, he was breathless, sweaty, Buck's hand was hard under his head, under his hands, trembling as though the effort not to clench his fist shut was costing him. Riley had loosed his grip on Buck’s finger and now he reached up and caught the edge of Buck's thumb and clung to it, needing the support since his hips were entirely out of control, jerking and grinding against Buck's tongue. “Totally goddamn fucked up.” 

Buck hummed in apparent agreement, and Riley felt the vibrations in his bones and for a few seconds, he couldn’t see. He blinked and sobbed in a breath, shuddering, his back wire taught, thighs trembling some while later. 

Riley had an idea he’d lost his breath in a wail that had torn his throat open again.

The noise of Buck's hand on his own dick was faster, wet now, and Riley couldn't help but notice that the pace was half wild. He moaned and pulled one hand up to his face, running his hair back with an open hand before covering his closed eyes, “Shit,” Riley breathed, “Shit, Buck, this is… I'm gonna...”

Buck simply sucked gently at Riley again, hooking his tongue back down between Riley’s legs, rubbing it against Riley's dick, into the cleft of his ass, over his opening, hard and only slightly too much, only slightly too fast, and Riley gasped, shuddered and jerked and he was powerless to move, powerless against the teeth set against his ribcage. Locked in the bear-trap of Buck’s fucking  _ mouth.  _ He bit his lip as his movements got ragged, desperate and uncoordinated and his thighs were shaking so bad they could barely hold him. Then he came, his moan hitching in his throat and coming out as a wail, raising the hair at the back of his neck, drawing his body tighter than wire. He dug his fingers into Buck’s skin, rode over Buck’s tongue in quick, wild little thrusts, and then couldn’t stop, riding slower and more and more weakly over Buck’s tongue, losing his strength in fits and starts. 

He had an idea he said something, felt the ache in his ragged throat as he spoke. Thought he might have been swearing at Buck, thought he might have apologized to Keith. 

It was the cold that woke him. And the unbearably rough drag of something over his skin. 

“Fuck,” Riley swore, keeping his eyes closed, then found a free hand he could push his face into, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Buck said, sounding winded, “Yeah that's the idea Riley.” 

Riley groaned, he wasn't equal to Buck's fucking around right now. He'd sworn, fucking sworn to himself that Buck couldn't get the better of him. 

“You had me worried Riley, didn't see any signs of life and I can't exactly check your pulse.” 

“I can't die from a fucking orgasm,” Riley retorted. 

“Well if anyone could kill you like that it would be me,” Buck replied blithely, he sounded more breathless than Riley felt. 

Riley blinked his eyes open, forcing himself to look around. He was lying on Buck's bare chest, over the tattoo, listening to Buck's heart racing away under him. Buck was flat on his back under the yucca tree, panting, head propped up on a tree root, pants open, his softening dick lying still flushed up Buck's pelvis. The bandana he'd been covered in before was drapped around him like a blanket, and it was its roughness, and the cold of being outside Buck's mouth,  _ his mouth his fucking mouth _ , that had woken him. Riley shivered and wrapped the bandana more tightly around himself. 

“To be honest Riley,” Buck said conversationally, “I wasn't expecting you being seven inches tall to be such a turn on. Not until you starting moaning and grinding away at any rate.” 

“Fuck,” Riley rubbed his face with both hands, his legs felt weak, his skin was flushed, he wondered if a person could get a hickey over 80% of their body. 

“You can't say you didn't like it,” Buck said, his voice pitched lower and Riley could feel it rumble in his chest. “I'm still tasting evidence to the contrary.” 

“Don’t blame me” Riley snapped. “I warned you.”

“You did, but if you think for a moment that I thought you’d like it  _ that much, _ ” Buck retorted. “But honestly, I was taken aback you could say.” 

Riley realized he was closer to the ground than he'd been in since he'd woken up after getting the hell out of Citra's temple. He glanced to the forest floor and a moment later, felt Buck tense under him. 

“I can't make a fucking run for it,” Riley snarled, seeing Buck's hands fly up on either side of him. “I'm a naked seven-inch tall amuse-bouche sprinting through a jungle.” 

“Ah now then, Amuse-bouche is officially the name for what we just did,” Buck said, sounding pleased with the naming of things. 

“Shut up,” Riley rubbed his face again. Buck's hands hadn't caught him again, just lay against his stomach a few inches away from him. “God fucking damnit how long am I going to be this size.” 

“Got me mate,” Buck said, with the cheerful uncertainty of a man who is not seven inches tall. “Won't last though.” 

“And until then?” Riley couldn't help the thoughts of being trapped as this height, tucked away in a cage somewhere in Buck's house, a curiosity he'd tongue fuck until he forgot to feed him and Riley dropped dead without anyone having the slightest idea where he'd gone. 

“I keep you with me,” Buck said readily. “Too small for a tracker. You couldn't run off anyway.” 

“What, me riding on your shoulder through the jungle?” Riley wasn't sure if the idea had any merit at all. 

“You could ride somewhere else if you like,” Buck said, both hands sliding down over his pelvis. 

“Fuck,” Riley snapped, “Right off.” 

Buck just laughed. “I'll just carry you around like a doll, my tiny little amuse-bouche through the jungle.” 

“Christ,” Riley swore, sitting up gingerly and tugging the bandana around him. 

“I told you I'd hunt you, Riley,” Buck said, his voice low again, blinking drowsily down his chest at Riley, “Told you I'd stay on you till I knew what you were up to on the island.” 

Riley let a beat pass in the silence between them, “I'm still not telling you,” he said finally. 

“Ah the journey always more fulfilling than the destination,” Buck grinned again, and Riley didn't back down this time. He was tucking himself back into his briefs behind Riley. “Alright, come on then,” He zipped his jeans up and got a hand behind Riley as he sat up, catching him before he could fall. “We better fuck off before you get eaten by a fucking flying squirrel or something. If I'm hauling your shit around and doing all the shooting how the fuck are you going to haul your own weight eh? Move it,” He brought Riley up to his shoulder and Riley, awkwardly, climbed up and settled himself in the crook of Buck's neck, clinging to his shirt collar to hold himself still. He hadn't realized how much he missed the view from this height. “I guess you're the emergency food supply.” Buck chuckled. 

“You just shut up,” Riley muttered. Buck was still radiant with that same, sick, crackling energy he'd had before, he'd had when they'd found Keith. And this strangely docile Buck was almost as worrying as the violent, unpredictable version. Buck didn't do gentle. So Buck was waiting, keeping him for something else. Riley swallowed and held on a little tighter to his perch on Buck's shoulder. He tried to rally what he'd been doing before. When things were easy, when he was 5'10” and armed and clothed and only had to worry about Buck in the same way people worried about a well-fed mad dog. 

Remembered Citra, and Jason’s unconscious body lying behind her. 

“Head north from here,” Riley said as Buck shouldered the last of Riley's weapons. “Towards the cenode.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed  
> If ya got any suggestions or requests, hmu in the comments I have a lot of time I can spend on these two banging  
> Also please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes I cannot for many reasons allow my friends or people who know me beta read this so it's coming at you fresh off the Grammarly check. Thank you for your patience, I love you all.


End file.
